When You're Gone
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A bonding with Shifu and Po. So tell me what you think about it.


When You're Gone

by: Terrell James

On one night in the temple, Po walked outside looking at the stars, thinking about his dream of kung fu. He sighed to himself thinking about his friendship with Shifu. He knows he's his master and mentor, but after the battle with Tai Lung, it feels as if he's like a second father to him. Shifu came behind him and said, "What are you up to?"

Po looked behind and said, "Not much. Just looking at the stars."

Shifu gave Po a concerned look and said, "I can see it in your eyes. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking." said Po.

"About what?"

"Well, you know, it's been about a few months since I've been here, from the start, it seems like we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but now, we're starting to be, like friends or something."

"Really? Because I was thinking the same thing. Since you've been here, you were almost like a son to me. Although, there were times when you get on my nerves a lot." said Shifu.

"That's true. I bet you and the Furious Five have been getting along so well. It's almost like you're best friends. Everytime I come around, I see you bonding with some of them."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Well, I guess you could we have been getting along so well over the years. But aside from that, we do training and stuff like that. So it kinda brings them together."

"I wish. This may sound too personal and suckish, but, I have to be completely honest. Since coming here, you're kinda like a second father to me, you know. The only father I never had. One who's into kung fu and stuff. It's really awesome. My dad has interests in running the noodle business and noodles. It's weird, but I'm good at making noodles, as far as you know." said Po.

"I can see that. I never thought I will say it, but to me, you're kinda like a son to me. Any panda with a gift of kung fu and noodle-making is a sign of talent and honor." said Shifu.

Po closed his eyes, then opened them and said, "Thanks, Shifu. To have someone say something this awesome, makes me feel that way."

"You're welcome. To me, you're like the son I never had. I never had that much experience having fun when I was young. Thoughout most of my life, I've never had a father. It just sorta feels like I'm the only red panda who never has a dad before. Growing up, I had to take care of myself so it can help me learn to stand up on my own. It is hard sometimes because you're so young and you want your father by side, it feels like you have no one you can talk to or spend time with. Training with you, I guess it's just helping me to take back what I missed out on." said Shifu.

"You never told me that story before. Do you miss him much?"

Shifu sighed and said, "I do, but I wish he was here with me today so we can do things together that we could've done. I do miss him a lot."

"Well, don't worry, you have me and the Furious Five. Like me, you've been like a father to them and they appreciate you for that." said Po.

Shifu closed his eyes, then opens them and said, "You always find the right way to make someone's day a little better."

"I do my best. Thanks for everything you've done in the past few months. It's been an awesome ride for me." said Po.

"No problem. I'll be inside. If you need to talk to me, you know where I'll be."

"All right. I'll be there."

Shifu walked away and Po kept looking at the moonlight. The wind was blowing on his face and felt a moment of peace. He started to feel a little homesick and thinks back on his experience with him and his dad. Then he started to sing to himself:

_I always need time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years_

_When I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that we do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah!_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you..._

With a single tear in his eye, Po looks down the ground and realizes that his dad will be with him, even when he's far from home. He stands up and walks back to the temple without a word. He looks back and said to himself softly, "Good night, dad. Love you."

* * *

_This song was inspired by Avril Lavigne. It's a bonding relationship between Po and Shifu. Hopefully, you guys will like it. Read and review, please! Try not to say it sucked though._


End file.
